Kenshin Has Been Mistletoed
by Kenshin's Soul
Summary: Reposted. It’s hard to imagine what a little mistletoe can cause such chaos at the Kamiya Dojo. It’s full of comedy, drama and sweet romance. A Sano x Kenshin semiyaoi fic. Complete.


Title: Kenshin Has Been Mistletoed

Author: Kenshin's Soul

Pairings: definitely Sanosukex Kenshin

Summary: It's hard to imagine what a little mistletoe can cause such chaos at the Kamiya Dojo. It's full of comedy, drama and sweet nothings.

Where/ What: Meiji era, shounen ai, major OOC in Kaoru and Megumi.

Warning: There's not much of a warning but a lot of bickering and kissing going on! (grinning). A little bit of yaoi (deep kissing).

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: (sigh) Ruroken doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Watsuki-sensei.

_slanted_ --- thoughts

( ) --- sounds a person makes

Kenshin Has Been Mistletoed

One fine clear and sunny day with new snow on the ground, everyone at the Kamiya dojo are busy preparing a holiday they have celebrated a year ago which their late friend Sayo had shown the Kenshin-gumi what Christmas was all about. Kenshin was humming along getting things ready while Kaoru and Megumi went to get some things at the market. Yahiko was cleaning up the dojo hall free of dirt to make way for the holiday. He was also cleaning up any strand pine needles off the floor when Sanosuke came in with a 6' foot evergreen. Sanosuke was busy positioning the tree to make it stand tall and evenly.

((flashback))

Kenshin was walking towards the market district as the crisp snow falling around him. He was supposed to get some things for the dojo before any heavy snowfall hit Tokyo. He stopped by the building where Sayo and the others are staying for awhile. As he came upon there he looked into the window and noticed Sayo was straightening up some pile on the table. The pile was very colorful in all different shapes and sizes.

_What's Sayo-dono doing? That is very strange stuff she has there_. The curiosity got the best of him; he tapped the windowpane to get her attention. She looked up and seeing that is only Kenshin, she smiled at him, waving him to come in.

"Kon'nichi wa, Sayo-dono. How are you, de gozaru ka?" as he closed the door behind him.

Good afternoon, Mr. Himura. I'm doing fine, thank you."

"I see you have many brightly colored things. What are those, de gozaru ka?" the swordsman pointed to different objects.

"What you're looking is our Christmas decorations. I'm sorting them out, making sure nothing is broken and in good shape. We brought them with us in case we couldn't spend Christmas back home."

"Christmas?" as he stammered the word out. "What is that, de gozaru ka?"

"Are you familiar with Christian or Catholic religion?"

"Eeto, a little. You pray to the man who wears a beard and a halo, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"We celebrate the birth and memory of our god, Jesus."

"Oh. Okay." Still quite not understanding. 

"Not only that, Mr. Himura, we also give out each other presents to other people. It's a holiday season where it's that time of the year where we go visit people who are our family and friends and we spread good cheer.

"Interesting, de gozaru yo." He was in deep in thought. He spotted something.

"Sayo-dono, what is this, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked as he pointed to the strange green-colored bushy-like string which smells very familiar, akin to real trees around here.

"That's called a garland, Mr. Himura, we use that on a Christmas tree."

"What's a Christmas tree, de gozaru ka?" This was too much for Kenshin to comprehend, making him light-headed.

She laughed gently, seeing the poor fellow looking a little confused by her religious holiday. "Kenshin, I see your country have evergreens here and it's similar to the ones we have back home." She pointed out of the window to show him one particular tree in the distance to show him what she's talking about.

"Ah, so you put that garr-land on the tree, de gozaru ka?" as he carefully pronouncing the word.

"Yes, that's right."

Sanosuke was on his way to talk to Sayo about something until he heard a voice sounded like Kenshin.

He turned his head to the direction where the voice is coming from. He saw through the window seeing that looks like she's doing her best explaining something to Kenshin. He couldn't help but be amused at the exchange so he pressed his ear to the windowpane.

"Sayo-dono, what's that little green thing, de gozaru ka?" as Kenshin held up a small leafy like string thing in his hand, studying it closer as he tried to figure out it is.

She laughed when she saw what the little redhead is holding. "That is called a mistletoe."

"Miss-so-toad. What its purpose, Sayo-dono, de gozaru ka?"

"It's mist-till-toe. It is for decorative purposes. You can hang it at the top of the doorway and someone walks underneath that, whoever saw that person under that door gets to kiss that person. Or sometimes they usually have it in their hand or hang it above the person's head and he or she will kiss that person or you can hang anywhere you want."

"Oro?" he squeaked quietly, unheard by Sayo but Sanosuke recognized the oro-ing expression on his friend's face.

_Hmmmm…kiss under the mistletoe, huh?_ He grinned evilly. He pictured many ways of making an excuse to kiss Kenshin's lips. He rubbed his hands together. _That's what I'm going to do! Now I need to grab some and get to work!_

Kenshin studied the mistletoe again. _Honto? I wonder if it wouldn't hurt to try one on Sano?_ He tried to envision him kissing Sanosuke under these circumstances. All he could see was Sano getting mad at him for doing that. _Oro. I'll probably get clobbered by him_. He heaved a very quiet sigh. He snapped to attention when Sayo was calling out to him.

"Mr. Himura?"

"Hai?"

"Mr. Himura, would it be alright if I bring all these decorations to the Ms. Kamiya's dojo?"

"I don't see why not, de gozaru yo." Kenshin helped her carry some things for her.

They headed towards the direction where the dojo is and were in deep conversation.

Sanosuke seeing that they are leaving, he ran around the corner so he won't get caught. He waited patiently for them to be a good 5 miles ahead of him because if he followed right away Kenshin'll sense him right away and Sanosuke didn't want that yet. After waiting for awhile he started to follow them.

"Tadaima! Kaoru, Yahiko! We have a visitor, de gozaru yo!" Kenshin called. Kaoru, Yahiko and Megumi came out.

"Oh, Megumi-dono, you're here too, de gozaru ka?"

"Hai, Ken-san. I'm paying Kaoru-chan a visit. We just had our girl talk. Oh, Sayo-san, nice to see you again." The doctor bowed lightly.

"Kenshin! Okaerinasai!" Kaoru greeted. Seeing Sayo, she bowed quickly, "Kon'nichi wa, Sayo-san! What have you got there?"

"Hello, Ms. Kamiya, Ms. Takani and Yahiko. I brought some things to show you and your friends what we celebrate is called Christmas, our holiday back home."

Kaoru and Megumi took some packages from her and carried them inside the dojo while Yahiko grabbed some from Kenshin. Kenshin gestured Sayo to go in first. He was about to go inside when a familiar voice bellowed.

"Oi!" Kenshin turned around and saw his taller friend. He waved.

"Sano! What brings you here, de gozaru ka?" The redhead smiled at him.

Sanosuke waved back. "Just visiting you guys. Is that alright?"

"Hai, it is alright." He smiled some more. He couldn't ask for a better best friend. Heck, he's the only male best friend he's ever had besides Yahiko, even though the boy is a lot younger than Kenshin.

"Ii. Is that Sayo I just saw?"

"Hai. You're just in time for her to gave us a demonstration what Christmas is all about, de gozaru yo."

"Honto?" as Sanosuke shoved his hands in his pockets. He kicked his shoes off and sauntered up the dojo steps. "What do you suppose what they looked like, Kenshin?"

"They're very interesting, Sano. I wished you were with me earlier today. It was too much for me to comprehend." as the petite swordsman shook his fiery-hair head. He sighed as the memory came back to him.

_You've have no idea, my beautiful Red-Hair, I already know these things because Sayo showed them to me except for the mistletoe part. Hmmm…I can hardly wait to get my hands on that mistletoe and kiss you! _He realized he was staring at Kenshin, he immediately turned his head away, just as he done that Kenshin glanced in Sano's direction with a questioning look on his face.

_Sano? I could've sworn I felt his ki radiating with – lust? Nah_.He shook his head. _Himura, you no baka. What does Sano see in you anyway? He probably prefers Megumi or Kaoru or maybe Sayo._ He made sure he didn't sigh too loud. He immediately sidestepped when he almost crashed into the doorframe. Luckily no one saw him made his near mistake and it was a good thing Sanosuke is in front of him instead of behind him like he usually does.

Sayo set everything out neatly on the dojo floor. She motioned everyone to sit down and started demonstrating her decorations.

"Oh, Sayo-san! They're beautiful!" as Kaoru fingered the long, green garland. She took a hearty sniff of the fresh cut piney smell.

"These look like candles, Sayo-san." As Megumi inspected the short slender wax sticks. "What do you use them for?"

"We use them for our Christmas tree. See?" She showed them when she placed small round paper at the bottom of the candle and lit it. "The paper is for to catch the wax from falling on the floor."

"Oh, beautiful." The two raven-haired women gushed.

Yahiko's eyes widen at that. "Wow, that's different."

"What are these, Sayo-san?" The boy asked. He showed her the small wooden things that are cut out in various shapes.

"Those are called ornaments, we hang these on the tree."

Yahiko picked up each piece. Each piece has a different pictures painted on them. One looked like a ball, the other looked like a star, and the others looked like animals.

"I was wondering if it's possible to cut a small tree and I can show you how it is decorated?" Sayo asked.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering where they could find a small tree.

"What kind of tree, Sayo-san?" Yahiko asked.

"It looks like your evergreens outside except they're smaller. I'll show you what I mean." Everyone followed her to outside and saw what she meant.

"I know where we can get a small tree and it's not too far from here, de gozaru yo."

"I think I know where Kenshin means." Sanosuke piped up.

"Okay. Will you get one?"

"Hai, we will, de gozaru yo. Ready, Sano?" The swordsman asked the zanza.

"Hai, Kenshin." The two men left.

They walked in silence, with snow fluttering around them. Kenshin was deep in thoughts on the today's events. _There got to be a way for me to show Sano how much I like him. There's gotta be! But what? I wish I could just kiss him but I need an excuse for that._

Sanosuke studied Kenshin's face as they continue trekking through the snow-covered forest. _Kenshin certainly is deep in thought and he looks so adorable when he does it. It almost make me want to pinch his cheek, saying 'you're damn kawaii!' I especially want to kiss that scar. _The tall dark-haired man had to compose himself before losing to insanity when it comes to a pretty face, especially when it's Kenshin. "Sano, there's one good looking tree right there!" 

"Nani?! What's good looking?"

Kenshin simply stared at him, incredulous. _Huh? What's he talking about? I think he's losing it. _The swordsman widens his eyes realizing what gotten Sano off guard. _Oh! He thought I was talking about him. He heard the words 'good looking' and thought it implied to him. _(chuckle)_ That Sano. _Kenshin can't help smiling at his taller friend's misunderstanding.

"Easy, Sano. I'm talking about that tree right there. Isn't it good looking?" He pointed out to the 6' tree with its full and beautiful body. Sanosuke looked to the direction where Kenshin was pointing.

"Hai, it is. It is very good looking." He smiled. _Whew. I thought for sure Kenshin's gonna ask me what's wrong but he didn't. I could've sworn I thought he was talking about me but he's really talking about the tree. Get a grip on yourself, Sanosuke! You can't reveal your love to Kenshin yet. Sano no baka!_

"We're home and we got the tree!" Everyone came spilling out the dojo porch to see their new Christmas tree.

"Mr. Himura, Mr. Sagara! That's a beautiful tree!!" Sayo gushed.

"Arigato, Sayo. We think so, too." Sanosuke smiled at the blonde haired woman.

The K-gumi watched how Sayo decorated the tree. They oohed and ahhed over it.

Yahiko was the first to speak. "Wow! That's neat, Sayo-san!"

"Hai, it is. It's very beautiful." Kaoru said.

"Hmm-mm, hai. It's very different than I've ever seen." Megumi said.

"Yep. What you did last year is different than this year, Sayo." Sanosuke said.

"Thank you, Mr. Sagara."

"Very interesting, de gozaru yo." Kenshin said.

"I'm glad you all like it. You don't have to celebrate it now or next year and so on. I just want to show you what it looks like. I want you all to experience something different other than your own culture."

---------

((A/N: Okay. Before I begin the next part of the story line I want to say that I know Sayo died in the TV series but I haven't seen or own the Meiji arc (the 3rd installment) DVDs yet, so I have no idea how Sayo died. I'll just say she died of an illness.))

The Kenshin-gumi didn't have a chance to celebrate Christmas after learning their friend; Sayo has died from an illness just a few days shy before of Christmas. Sanosuke couldn't bring himself to kiss Kenshin. He felt it wasn't proper. None of the Kenshin-gumi did feel like celebrating Christmas. They were too sad. They sitting around in the kitchen, drinking their tea and having a tiny bite of their meal. Out of the blue, a voice is barely above a whisper.

"Look, she may be dead and I know it's hard to celebrate a holiday when someone who has shown us what it is. But I don't think it wouldn't hurt if we did our best and celebrate her memory and I think she would like that." Sanosuke stated quietly.

Everyone looked at the former fighter-for-hire with awe. They were totally surprised to hear Sanosuke talk like that.

"That's true, de gozaru yo. It has hit you a lot harder than the rest of us because you took a liking to her and you thought she was different than any other woman you've met, de gozaru yo." Kenshin looked at his chest-fallen friend. He lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Hai. Kenshin's right. She was a very nice lady. We've never meet a nicer Western woman before." Yahiko got up and sat down next to Sanosuke also placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"I don't know if this is appropriate or not but I was wondering maybe we could break out the sake and drink it in her memory?" Megumi said with eyes cast downward.

Everyone stared at the doctor.

"Megumi? I couldn't believe what I'm hearing." Kaoru said. "But at the same time I agree with her. It seems fitting." She touched Megumi's arm gently to let her she's okay with it.

"Ditto here, too." The young samurai interjected.

Kenshin nodded to Yahiko to let him know he needed his help. They both got up and went to the kitchen to get the sake bottle and cups. Kenshin returned with the sake bottle while Yahiko carried the cups on the tray. He motioned everyone gathered near the tree, remembering not to get too close to tree since the candles and alcohol don't mix. Kenshin poured everyone a drink.

"I suggest we make a small toast, de gozaru yo. Who wants to go first, de gozaru ka?" He eyed each person. Since no one did. Kenshin took upon himself to start first.

"Sayo-dono was a very kind and wonderful woman. I've learned a lot from her and especially when she loved talking about her favorite holiday." He raised his cup; everyone did too and drank to it.

Megumi raised her cup and said, "She was a woman who was very intelligent, graceful and beautiful."

Everyone nodded except Sanosuke.

Sanosuke remained quiet but lifted his cup and drank it.

Kenshin filled everyone's cups again. He nodded to everyone whenever they're ready to toast.

"Sayo-san was someone who has a great heart and love those around her." Kaoru said softly.

Everyone nodded, except Sanosuke.

Sanosuke still remained quiet and drank it.

"Um… what Megumi and Kaoru said." The young samurai said quietly.

They nodded their heads in agreement.

Everyone drank their sake. Sanosuke is the only one didn't say anything except drinking the sake down in his throat. Kenshin got a little worried. He placed his hand on the man's broad shoulder. 

"Sano? Is this bothering you? If you want, we can leave you alone to your thoughts. We'll be in the kitchen. If you need us, give us a holler okay, de gozaru ka?"

Sanosuke didn't bother to look up but nodded his head. Kenshin jerked his head sideways towards the kitchen. Everyone nodded in understanding. They got up and left Sanosuke alone. Kenshin looked back, feeling awful. He felt helpless. He wanted to wrap his arms around his best friend and comfort him. He turned and headed inside to the kitchen.

_Sayo, I can't believe you're gone. You're so young – too young to die! You're so different from other women…different from our women. I thought I've got the hots for Megumi but it only turned out that we're more like scrabbling siblings, not koibitos. I have thought about Kaoru but somehow she's more way like a sister than for me to think her as a koibito. When I thought I was in love with you but it only turned out I love you as a big brother would. I was in denial at first and then I realized more and more that my heart belongs to Kenshin. He's someone I want to spend my life with and I don't know if he wants the same_. He shed some tears for his dead lady friend. He drank the rest of his remaining sake in his cup.

-- One year later --

Kenshin was busy bringing boxes out from the storage shed to set up the decoration in the dojo hall. Sanosuke didn't like the idea of Kenshin doing all the work so he helped out carrying the bigger and awkward boxes; the kind he feels that Kenshin is incapable of carrying.

_He's so short and I'm afraid he'll fall and hurt himself. I don't want my little koibito to get badly mangled. If he did, it'll be hard to enjoy him_. Sanosuke shook his head to clear the lusty cobwebs from his gutter-in-the-brain. _Koibito? I know I'm seriously in love with the little redhead. _He sighed inward. He continued to carry the boxes for Kenshin.

"Right there will do, Sano. Sano? Anata Daijobu, de gozaru ka?" The little redhead asked.

"Huh?"

"Sano, anata daijobu, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin prodded.

((A/N: oooh! That line above is my very first Japanese sentence and I didn't know it!! This happened while I was re-reading for any mistakes and so on. It may not be in the proper Japanese sentence form.))

"I-I'm fine, Kenshin, honto."

"Sano? Are you sure? Is there anything you want to tell me, de gozaru ka?"

"Iya, swordsman." The former gangster gave him a smile. "I'm fine. Just a lot of things on my mind that's all."

"Daijobu, de gozaru yo." He nodded in understanding. He went back to work. He smacked his head. "Oro! Sano! Will you take care of the decorations while I go down the market? I have to get a couple things before I forget. Arigato." The rurouni turned around and left Sanosuke surrounded by boxes, big and small strewn all over the floor.

"Hai." Kenshin didn't hear his friend's response. He was already too far away. Sano didn't like the idea of the work hanging up decorations. He grumbled and sat down and waited patiently for his fiery haired friend to return. He stared and stared at the boxes, trying to figure to what to do. He hated to be scolded by Kenshin, well he wouldn't mind that and he would have Kenshin's attention anyway but he certainly doesn't want to be scolded by Jo-chan. Nooooo he doesn't want that! He got up and went to work. What it seems like hours until he got a whiff that smelled like Kenshin. _Roses, red roses…_

"Tadiama, Sano!"

"Ii, Kenshin, I'm glad you're back. Did you get what you need?"

"Hai, de gozaru yo."

"Here, let me help you carry the sake bottles. Tell me this, why do you insisted on carrying so many sake bottles when you could have asked me to help you – you know, to make things easier for you. You're always making things so hard for yourself." Sano grabbed two of the bottles.

"It doesn't bother me, Sano. It's not that hard -- honto." Seeing that it doesn't satisfy his taller friend's question. _Oro. He's making things hard for me and he knows I'm a terrible liar_. He simply smiled up at his friend, hoping his charming smile will distract him from his poor lie.

"Kenshin. Don't give me that damn rurouni smile of yours and you know I know that you're lying right now."

He gulped. "Oh you can see that through me?"

"Hai."

The redheaded man simply looked down at the ground. He sighed. Kenshin looked up again. "You're right, Sano. I guess I should've asked you and you were always good to help me. I guess I don't want to bother you that's all."

The dark haired man clapped slightly on the smaller man's shoulder and sighed, "It's not a bother, Kenshin. Don't be afraid to ask for help. You're only a human being. You can only do so much. Daijobu?"

"Hai. The next time I go do errands I'll ask for your help." He gave his best friend a real smile. "Well, I better get back to work. There's a lot of work to do, de gozaru yo."

Kenshin took his sakabato out of his belt. He didn't want the sword to get in the way while he's decorating. He hummed while rummaged through each box until he found what he is looking for. Kenshin pulled out the long thin rope and immediately looked around to see where he could hang it. The petite man found a spot near the shrine. He went outside to get the garlands that he made earlier today from the evergreens. He took a small string and tied one end of the garland to the end of at the rope. Kenshin twirled the garland around the rope until it is at the end of the rope. He placed another string there and tied it. In the distance Sano watched in fascination of his little friend.

_He's swift with those hands when it comes to making something. I wonder what those same hands do when comes to caressing?_ Sanosuke slapped himself on the cheek. He glanced quickly making sure that Kenshin didn't see or hear that slap. _Kuso. I'm going batty here_. He snapped his attention when he saw Kenshin bending over a particular box.

While still humming away, Kenshin rooted around to find some more decorations. He spotted something he never seen before. He tried to recall if he ever put that thing away. He took it out of the box and examined it. _I never saw this before and why is it ---? Matsu! I think I seen this before but where?_

Kenshin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see two shining brown eyes staring back at him. Then that hand went up to move the swordsman's arm higher in the air, still gripping that arm, Sanosuke moved to the front of Kenshin.

"Sano, is there something wrong, de go ---?"

Sanosuke dipped his head to kiss Kenshin on his lips. Kenshin stared back at him with a shocked look on his face, dropping the mistletoe from his grasp in the process. The taller man let go of the arm and turned around.

"……"

Sanosuke strode away with his hands inside in his pockets, smiling secretly.

The redhead shook his head, blushing. _He kissed me! He kissed me! But what cause Sano to do that?_ He turns back to his attention to the floor and picked up the yellowish-green leaves in his hand.

_Matsu! This is – this is mistletoe!_ He suddenly remembers Sayo's words – "…sometimes they usually have it in their hand or hang it above the person's head and he or she will kiss that person..." _Oro. I've been mistletoed!_

((A/N: I don't think there's such a word 'mistletoed' but I couldn't resist writing that. It sounds so cute.))

Kenshin shook his head as he placed the mistletoe on the shelf that will be hung later. He went back to decorating. He came across a box that held ornaments. With each careful handling he checked them for any damage and seeing that aren't, he set them on the table. Kenshin thought he saw another leafy object. He pulled it out of the box and examined it. He felt a hand on his cheek, making him to look up. His eyes widen as he saw who it was.

"Sa --- " the gentle warrior felt his lips being kissed again. His cheeks redden as he realized this kiss is a little bit longer than the last one.

Kaoru and Megumi came in to see how Kenshin was doing with the decorations.

"Ken --- " the younger woman blinked her eyes, "--- shin?" Thinking that she was seeing things. _Kenshin is kissing!_ She opened and closed her mouth as she tried to say something. All Megumi did was just standing still, stunned.

Sanosuke pulled away from his petite friend, his hand still on Kenshin's left cheek. Kenshin finally found his breathing, staring up at the former zanza.

"Sano, wh -- " Kenshin started saying but he was cut off as Sanosuke spun around towards the kitchen.

"Sano?" He was baffled beyond means. As he re-thought about the kiss, he realized his lithe body responded a bit. _Oro…he…I…I wanted to do that and I thought I get clobbered by him…and now I don't have to worry about it. _He brushed his lips without thinking he can still taste Sano's masculine moisture.

He was about to go back to digging in the box when he heard a quiet voice.

"Ken-san, is everything alright? You looked a little flushed." Megumi placed her cool hand on his forehead.

"I-iya, M-me-gumi. I'm fine. You startle me so. I was in deep in thoughts about something and then you and Kaoru came along." He brushed her hand away from his face and did a quick tug at his collar before either Megumi or Kaoru could notice it.

"Are you sure, Kenshin? You still look a little bit red." Kaoru said.

"H-hai. I'm fine. Honto. I better get back to work and I want to finish this before the big day gets closer." He did a tiny quick vanishing act by using his kami-like speed to another spot of the dojo. The women blinked their eyes, realizing their friend disappeared into thin air.

"Mou! I hate it when he does that when we get into the nitty gritty about something!"

"For once, I agree with you."

Kenshin sighed as he fingered the ornaments, distracted from the kiss that Sanosuke just gave him and he was just about get grilled by the girls who are getting too close for his comfort when he didn't want them to know what just happened minutes ago.

He took the ornaments and placed each one on the tree that Sanosuke had just cut down a couple days ago. He hummed as he went along. He put some bounce in his steps as he got into the rhythm of the songs inside his head.

Kenshin saw an out-of-place branch. He went over there and pulled it out and realized it's that blasted plant again.

Kaoru saw the opportunity and immediately went up to Kenshin. She grabbed poor the rurouni by the gi and kissed him on the lips. Sano was about to go up to Kenshin and steal a kiss from him when he saw the kendo instructor took "his" man and kissing him! He stopped in tracks; he didn't want anyone to know what his plan really is.

The taller man saw Megumi fuming at the "disgusting" display that Kaoru has put on. She huffed and turned around to go to the porch.

"K-Kaoru-d-dono? What are you doing, de gozaru ka?!" Kenshin pushed her away, keeping his hands on her shoulders to stare at her.

"Kissing you! I don't know what Sanosuke's trying to prove and he's a guy!"

"Well, yeah, I know that. He's just doing that for fun and it's harmless, de gozaru yo." as he rubbed his hand behind his head. He got a little annoyed after he found it was only Kaoru, not Sanosuke. He thought he'd be prepared when he saw the plant in his hand. He was going to accept his kiss this time.

"Excuse me." He moved away from Kaoru.

He walked across the dojo floor and placed the plant on the shelf. Kenshin noticed the pile is piling up a bit. _I wonder how many of those?_

He saw Megumi bent over a box, looking for something.

"Do you need help finding something, Megumi-dono, de gozaru ka?"

"Hai. I'm looking for those candles that Sayo-san made. They're so beautiful and I want to put them around the dojo."

They rummaged the contents inside the boxes.

"I found them! They are in here, Megumi-dono." He grabbed a handful and handed them to her. He bent down again to grab some more, when he saw the yellowish-green plant he tried to hide it so Sanosuke won't see it but it was fruitless.

"Oh!" Megumi immediately dropped candles on the table and grabbed Kenshin's shoulders as she pressed her lips on his.

_Oro?!_ He stared at her.

"Megumi!! You vixen!! How dare you?! I want to kiss Kenshin! He's mine!"

"No, he isn't, little girl! He's mine!"

Both women got a hold of Kenshin's arms as they fought over him. He became swirly-eyed as the tug-of-war ensued. Sanosuke watched the whole ordeal. He twisted his face in disgust at the behaviors of those two women. _That onna-kitsune and tanuki-chan are very rude to Kenshin. No body manhandles my man! _He seethed.

"Ooorrrooooo …"

"HE'S MINE!!" the two women said at the same time. Kenshin came to and saw how he was being handled.

"Stop!! Stop, both of you!!" Both women stopped and looked at him, surprised at his unusual outburst. Kenshin sighed as he pulled his arms away from their grasp.

"Now, to make things clearer here. I'm not yours at all. I belong to me." With that he went to the bigger box on the floor and proceed to pull out a small ladder, carrying it to one end of the dojo. Sanosuke gasped at Kenshin's outburst. _Does that mean I can't be his now? _He walked away from the mess.

Yahiko almost yelled out to tell Kenshin something but he saw right away it was going be an ugly battle between two women and he stayed where he was. He blinked as he felt a small movement of air around him. _Does Kenshin knows he smells like roses?_ The boy shook his head. _Yahiko no baka! You're a guy and you like Tsubame, really really like Tsubame!_

Kenshin greeted him. "Kon'nchi wa, Yahiko. What do you have there, de gozaru ka?"

"Kon'nchi wa, Kenshin." He looked down in his hands, then looking up. "This is a wreath. It's the same type of material as the garland."

"Ah, it looks very pretty and different. Where did you get it, de gozaru ka?" as Kenshin fingered the wreath.

"I got it from someone who is familiar with the western custom. I told him we're celebrating Christmas at the Kamiya dojo and he said I could have it. I told him I didn't want to take anything that of his custom but he insists that I do take it. I thanked him anyway."

"That's very nice of him, Yahiko, de gozaru yo." He smiled at the boy, ruffling his spiky hair.

"Oi! Are you feeling alright, Kenshin?"

"I'm fine, de gozaru yo."

"Here, help me hold up this small ladder. I want to see if I can have it lean against the wall here."

"Sure thing."

Kenshin unwound the string that was around the ladder. He continued to do it as more of the ladder appeared. He saw something got caught in the string. He was about to pull to it out, the red-haired man gasp lightly.

"What is it, Kenshin?"

"Iya" he whispered. _This can't be happening._ He blinked as he stared at the confounded plant in his hand. He straighten up and smiled down at the young boy.

"Do you know what this is, Yahiko?" He held it up so the young samurai have a good look at it.

"Hai. That's a mistletoe, ne?"

"Hai." Kenshin sighed as he waited patiently for Yahiko to make a move on him, which seems to be happening to him lately. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

Kenshin stared at the youth dumbly.

Yahiko realized what the mistletoe is for. "Nani?! Hell, no! You gotta be kidding me!" The boy sputtered.

_Oh! What a relief!_ He gave him a smile, sighing deeply.

"However," the young samurai Yahiko paused as he gave his mentor a once-over. Kenshin grew worried all of sudden when he didn't like what he saw in the boy's eyes.

"I can do this for you." He wrapped his arms around Kenshin's waist as he hugged the swordsman real hard.

"Oof!" Kenshin wasn't expecting that. He relaxed a bit and he returned the hug.

"Arigato, Yahiko. That was nice, de gozaru yo."

Sanosuke smiled at that. He didn't mind. He figured it was a good opportunity for the kid to experience that and as well for Kenshin, who probably never thought he'd get a hug from Yahiko. The former zanza sighed as he racked his brain as to try to reach Kenshin first before the girls do. He decided to take the matters in his own hands. He walked by the shelf and grabbed one piece of the mistletoe. He sauntered across the dojo floor until he met Kenshin there.

"Kenshin, do you need any help with anything?"

Kenshin looked around to see if anything that needs to be done. He spied some garlands lying on the floor and had an idea.

"Hai. You can hang up the garlands on the ceiling, de gozaru yo." He pointed up to the ceiling telling Sano where and how he wanted the garlands to be hung. "Here's the string to hold them up." He handed them into Sano's larger hand. The redhead touched it very lightly, causing the redhead shivers. _I need to do something for Sano. I want to show him but how?_

"Okay, no problem." He nodded, grabbing the strings from the swordsman. _Did I just feel Kenshin brushing his fingertips against my hand? _This affected the taller man's body more ways than one.

"Ah, Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

Sanosuke pulled out mistletoe out of his pocket and held it up in the air. Kenshin saw that. He braced for Sanosuke to bend down and kiss him. The taller man was surprised to see Kenshin, tilting his head up, ready for his kiss, he grinned. Sanosuke didn't waste time when he bent down to kiss Kenshin's soft lips. The taller man decided to try something different this time. He darted his tongue inside his friend's mouth, and then he licked on the redhead's lips gently with his wet tongue. Before he pulled away he gave another deep kiss, leaving Kenshin numbed.

Kenshin closed his eyes at this magnificent kiss of Sano's. His body responded some more but he fought it under control and he didn't want anyone to know how Sanosuke is affecting him.

Sanosuke saw the tinged color on Kenshin's cheeks then he saw something else; it was a very quick movement, unseen by everyone else except Sano. The former zanza saw the swordsman's hips jerked forward a bit. _Whoa, did he jerk forward? Kenshin must be really enjoying this_. He smiled at his friend.

"I've noticed you were more prepared this time." Sanosuke whispered, his mouth near the rurouni's ear.

Kenshin's breath hitched a bit when he heard the soft whispers. He also realized something. After that deep, sexual kiss his body responded. _Oh no! What will Sano think of me when my hips jerked? I can't believe my body did that! I can't believe his kisses are driving me crazy! _He noticed Sano is waiting for his answer.

"H-h-hai. I was expecting you to kiss me." _because I want it_ as he thought to himself. He tried not to look too shy as he gazed up to him.

"I'll go ahead and do the garlands now." Sanosuke bent down to pick up the garlands and strings.

"Arigato, Sano."

Kenshin took some garlands and strings for himself as he walked up to the doorframe. He looked around for something to stand up on. He found none. He pouted inwardly, wondering how he'll get those garlands up. He sensed a young, strong ki approaching him from the behind. He smiled to himself. _It's Yahiko. Hmmm…he may be just the person I need to help me._

Without turning around, Kenshin replied, "Yahiko, will you help me, de gozaru ka?"

"Huh?! S-sure, Kenshin. I kept forgetting you could read my ki. What kind of help do you need?"

"Here, I want you to hang the garlands up above the doorway while you're standing on my back."

"Kenshin? I don't know…"

"It's okay, Yahiko. You won't hurt me, de gozaru yo.

Kenshin got down on his hands and knees, waiting patiently while the young boy quietly debating himself whether or not he should stand on his mentor's back.

"Yahiko? Its okay, honto. Go ahead." He prodded the young samurai gently.

"Okay, if you so." Yahiko very carefully climbed up on Kenshin's back and hung the garlands quickly and neatly. "Done!"

Kenshin blinked his eyes. "That was fast, de gozaru yo!" He turned his face sideways to see Yahiko's handiwork. The boy did a great job. He was impressed.

"Arigato, Yahiko. You did a great job, de gozaru yo." He patted the boy's head. He turned on his heel and started humming to himself.

"Domo, Kenshin." The boy rubbed behind his head with hand. _He's happy, especially when he's humming. _Yahiko smiled. He watched Kenshin getting something off the shelf and returned where he's standing. "What are you going to do with the mistletoe, Kenshin?"

"I'm going to hang this on the doorframe. Sayo-dono said so." He looked up at the doorframe then back to his hand and back to the doorframe. _Arrghhh…I kept forgetting I'm short! Well, there's where Yahiko comes in again._

"Yahiko, your help again?" he hopefully asked.

"Sure, why not. Might as well get the ball rolling." He stepped up on Kenshin's back again, carefully hanging the plant on the doorway.

"Domo again, Yahiko. Seeing that we're under the mistletoe, I'm going to give you a hug now, de gozaru." The swordsman gave the little samurai a gentle hug and the boy returned it, smiling somewhat shyly.

Kenshin straighten his hakama as he stood up to his full height again. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, seeing it's the gentle ex-gangster again. Kenshin gave Sanosuke a small knowing smile. _I'm enjoying this very much that I am._ He let the taller man take his shoulders and let him kiss him. Kenshin felt those sweet-tasting, masculine lips against his; he let his kiss consume him wholly.

_Wow. I didn't know Sanosuke and Kenshin have the hots for each other_(heh heh) _they look cute together. _Yahiko can't help but smile at two older men.

((A/N: Yikes! I didn't think I have Kaoru and Megumi so OOC. It is as if I'm making them sound so mean. Must be the mistletoe that causing them to go nuts or maybe it's me, trying a different approach to the characters. Here we go – hang on to your seat!))

"SANOSUKE!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!? GET AWAY FROM KENSHIN! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE!" Kaoru and her menacing voice echoed through out the dojo hall. She grabbed Kenshin by the shoulder, kissing him hard on the lips.

"HAI, SANOSUKE – WHY?! KEN-SAN IS MINE!! AND YOU LITTLE GIRL, HE IS MINE NOW!!" Megumi growled.

Megumi tore Kaoru's arms away from Kenshin's shoulders and taking him in her arms dipping him as she kissed him fully on the lips.

"Ooooooorrrrrrrrooooooo!" as he became swirly eyed.

Kenshin came to as he felt another strong grab on his already bruised body. _Sano? Oh, please let it be Sano, oh please, oh please!_

Sanosuke protectively wrapped his arms around Kenshin's chest as he glared both at the women.

"Kuso! You don't need to be so rough on Kenshin! You should ask him if he wanted to be kissed!"

"Nani?! Look who's talking!" Megumi shouted, shaking her finger at him.

"Yeah! You were always walking up to Kenshin and grabbing him so you can kiss him! What's the matter with you?!" Kaoru stood there with her hands on her hips.

"HE'S MINE!!" they said at the same time.

Both men and the boy were so shocked at the women's behaviors that their hair turned completely white.

"I'm not saying anything here." Yahiko said in a low voice, inching closer to the two older men. "They're scary when they're mad." The men nodded their heads.

Kenshin finally composed himself and cleared his throat as he brushed Sanosuke's arms off his chest. "Listen, I already told you, I'm not yours – ever. But, I will always be your friend and nothing more.

((A/N: the boys' hair are back to original color again – yay!))

"Hmph! I'm surprised Yahiko didn't get his share of Kenshin!!" the kendo instructor eyed the boy with suspicion.

"Hai, I agree with Kaoru. What's the matter Yahiko? You couldn't bring yourself to kiss Kenshin?" asked sly doctor. "That's what the mistletoe is for."

Yahiko stood there rooted, blushing deeply. He finally lost it. "Dammit, woman! You know very well I can't kiss Kenshin!! I'm too young and it isn't right to do so!" He shook his fist at her, baring his canine-like teeth. "Another thing! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Look what it has gotten you to do – fighting among each other and Christmas is coming! I wonder what late Sayo-san would think."

The four adults were very quiet. They all bowed their heads in shame at their behavior. They realized the kid is right about everything.

"Ahem." Yahiko cleared his throat. They all looked up at the young samurai.

"Okay, first of all, you know how I am with being observant on just about everything?" They nodded. "Well, I'm sorry to say this but…Kaoru, Megumi, you keep dismissing Kenshin's words when he said 'I'm not yours but will always be your friend.' He's really trying to tell you he has someone else who has his heart."

The two women looked at the red-haired rurouni, wondering who is it that stolen his heart. They both gasped at the same time turned their attention at the tall man dressed in white.

"SANOSUKE?!?!" They saw Kenshin nodding his head shyly, cheeks tinged brightly red.

"Hai." He said quietly.

"Well?" the young boy queried.

"I-I-I don't --- " Kaoru stammered helplessly. She looked at up Megumi to see her reaction is.

"I-I…Ken-san…I've have no idea, you…" Megumi fell to her knees on the floor, taking Kaoru down with her.

"Oh!" the young girl grabbed Megumi's sleeve to break her fall.

They both sat there on the floor, feeling so awful. Next, they put their heads together to whisper among each other.

"Are they going to pounce again, Kenshin?" Sanosuke stepped closer to Kenshin in case the girls go nuts again.

"Iya. You needn't to worry, Sano."

The men and the boy watched the girls changed their positions to kneeling, heads facing down on the floor with their hands in front of them. They were shocked to see tear-streaked faces when they got up.

Kaoru spoke first, "G-gomen nasai, Kenshin. We didn't mean to be so rough with you. We had no idea that you like Sanosuke. At first we saw you being in shock after Sanosuke gave you a kiss and we thought he was being mean to you." The instructor tucked her chin against her chest, eyes downcast.

"Hai…gomen nasai, Sanosuke." Megumi said. "We didn't mean to shout at you and berating you like that. I guess we're a little jealous, but more of our own ignorance." The doctor looked down on her hands in her lap.

Kenshin came up to them, kneeled down to their height. He took each of their hands in his, squeezing them. "I forgive you both." He gave them each hug to show there are no hard feelings involved. The women hugged back – hard.

"Oro!" he squeaked.

He sensed a strong, gentle ki and an unwavering samurai ki coming towards them. First he felt the young childish arms around his neck and then he felt the strong arms of a man encircling his waist and arms. He blushed a bit.

"It's a gumi hug!!!!" Yahiko laughing out loud. Everyone laughed as they hugged tighter of their favorite person.

Kenshin blushed even redder. There's no way he could hug everyone back because his arms are being constrained by three people and Yahiko is the only one hugging his neck.

"Ma, ma minna. I've still got more to finish before the day comes." He gently tugged the arms off of him. Everyone got up and straighten up their clothes.

"I'll finish putting garlands up." Said the ex-gangster.

Yahiko piped up. "I'll finish up the putting the ornaments on the tree."

"I'll finish up putting the candles up around the dojo." Megumi said.

"I can help rooting out the mistletoe and put them on the shelf and Kenshin can see fit where to put them. Is that alright, Kenshin?"

"Hai, that's fine. I'll be in the kitchen to whip something up for everyone after our ordeal." Kenshin went to the kitchen. He made something that he saw a few years ago. It was very different than K-gumi had ever experienced and they enjoyed it a great deal, especially around this time of year.

"Okay, here are your hot chocolate, minna!" He set down the tray on the floor so they can pick it up when they can.

"Ah…tasty." Kaoru sighed.

"Mm-mmm" Megumi sipped her drink daintily.

"That hits the spot, de gozaru yo!" Yahiko said loudly. Everyone including Kenshin stared at the boy. "Nani?" the boy asked.

The four adults just laughed at the boy. They kept on laughing until the tears coming down their faces.

"Yahiko, you – you said ---- hahahahaha!!" Kenshin clutched his stomach, trying to breathe from laughing too hard.

"hahahahahaha!! What Kenshin --- Kenshin trying to say is you just said 'de gozaru yo' at the end of your sentence! Hahahahahaha!!!!" Sanosuke laughed even harder, slapping his thigh with his hand.

"I did?" the boy blinked owlish at his friends. This made the K-gumi laughing even harder now. The howl of laughter echoed through the dojo.

They finally settled down, sprawling on the floor, gasping for air. They sighed loudly. The men got up and helped the women to their feet and then all four of them crowded around Yahiko, lending their hands. The young swordsman stared up at them, surprised. He took their hands and was nearly flew over their heads.

"Wow! That was fun!"

Everyone went back to work, taking their hot chocolate with them. Kenshin went and got a broom to sweep up all the fallen needles from the garlands and the tree. He kept brushing them up to the shoji making a small pile. After he gathered all the needles he pushed the needles off the dojo porch. He walked by the shelf and saw all the mistletoe that Kaoru had found. Seeing the huge pile, Kenshin got an idea. He found a string and tucked it inside his gi and gathered all the mistletoe in his arms. He sneaked quickly out to go to his room and started his project.

"Arigato, Sanosuke for helping me straighten out the decorations around the dojo." Kaoru looked up at the taller man.

"You're welcome, Jo-chan" he smile at her.

"Sanosuke, can you help me light some candles since some are out of reach and you did put some up a bit too high." Megumi handed him some matches.

"Gomen for putting the candles up too high and hai I will light some for you." He lit a match and lighting the candles aflame.

"Here, Sanosuke, I got you some water after the hard work."

"Arigato, Yahiko. Aaaaaahhhhhhh, that hits the spot." Sanosuke patted his flat, muscular bandaged stomach.

"You're welcome."

"Oi, does anyone know Kenshin went?"

"Iya. I was too busy putting the decorations up."

"Same here except I was putting candles up."

"I was just putting away the ornaments and I did some sweeping up."

"I'm going to look for him, ok?"

"We'll stay here for you two." Kaoru placed her arms around Megumi and Yahiko. Both nodded their heads.

(Deep kissing ahead!)

Sanosuke went searching for his little redhead. He checked in the kitchen, bathroom, he peeked inside in Kaoru, and Yahiko's room, seeing that he's not in either room. He checked the spare room and found nothing. He checked Kenshin's room last; hoping the redhead was ready for Sanosuke to be alone. He was surprised that Kenshin wasn't in his room. He grew worried.

"Kuso. Where is he? Maybe I should check the rock garden." The taller man went there, not a nigh red hair there to be found. He even checked the front and back yard. "Kuso! Where the hell is he?! Kuso Kenshin, where are you?" He noticed a smaller building. "I wonder if he's in there? He did tell me once he was locked in there by Kaoru for accidentally seeing her naked." He strode over to the small shed and carefully peered inside.

_Nani? What's Kenshin doing in there by himself?_ _Is he alright? _He rapped the door gently. "Kenshin? Are you in there? Why are you alone in the dark?"

"Hai, Sano. You can come in. There's a reason to be alone. You'll see. " His voice low and sexy.

_He – Ken – his voice, he sounds sexy…be still my heart! _Sanosuke grinned to himself as he walked inside the building with caution.

"You don't need to be cautious, koibito."

"Oh!" Sanosuke blushed to the roots of his spiky hair. _Kuso! He's damn sexy when he talks like that!_

"Come closer, koibito." The voice growled softly in the dark.

Sanosuke crept up closer to the voice, as soon he saw the silhouette, the moon cast its silvery glow on Kenshin who draped himself in mistletoes. He noticed Kenshin looks taller until he saw the box the redhead was standing on.

(gasp) "K-K-Kenshin? Oh, look at all the mistletoes on you!"

(heh heh) "Hai, come and get me, Sano"

"For me, Kenshin?"

"Hai."

Sanosuke stood real close to Kenshin, touching a mistletoe near his chest, he leaned in to kiss the redhead lips he's been wanting again. He was startled when he felt Kenshin kissing hard against his lips. Sanosuke immediately embraced this. They came up for air.

"Some more, Sano?" the smaller man asked slyly. He didn't give the taller man a chance to answer. Kenshin grabbed him, kissing him much deeper than before. He wrapped his arms around Sanosuke's neck, pressing his lithe against the taller man's body.

They were giving each other open-mouthed kisses, along with groping each other in the dark.

"Kenshin you little sexy thing you." He snuggled close to Kenshin's heart and listened the thumping sound of one's heart in love.

"Sano, you're mmm-mmm." He nuzzled into Sano's hair, forgetting what he was doing to say. Kenshin moved his face to his taller koibito's face and started kissing him tenderly. He darted his tongue into Sanosuke's mouth, and then he ran his wet tongue over the taller's man mouth before giving him a kiss that almost sucked Sanosuke's breath away.

(gasp) you're certainly hungry for kisses tonight are you?" as his breath became normal again.

"Hai, I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I saw you after you picked that fight against those guys at Akabeko. I have been racking my brains to make an excuse to kiss you but I couldn't come up with one until last year." Kenshin looked into Sanosuke's eyes, then kissing him. He hugged closer.

"When I asked Sayo-dono about that little plant, learning it was a mistletoe. I thought to myself 'Neat idea. That's a good excuse to kiss Sano.' But when Sayo-dono died last year I didn't want to pursue it until the right time." Kenshin kissed him again.

"I wanted to do it this year but I was afraid you would clobber me ---- calm down, Sano, let me continue." Still hugging him, Kenshin placed a hand on Sanosuke's face, then placing his fingers over his lips to silence him.

"But you surprised me today, de gozaru you." He whispered. "At first I thought you were playing tricks on me but each time you kissed me, I realized you were doing it for real. It's very nice indeed. Kiss me some, Sano." He nudged his nose against Sanosuke's cheek.

Sanosuke answered it by kissing deeply. He wrapped his arms around Kenshin again. They kept kissing until their bodies screaming for air. They broke apart, panting hard.

"Kuso. You kiss real good." Placing an index finger inside Kenshin's mouth; the redhead simply suckled it -- contently. Kenshin took ahold of that hand he was suckling on, withdrew his mouth and moved to another finger to suck on it. He did that with other three fingers. Sanosuke moaned when Kenshin moved from finger to another.

"Kiss me again, zanza," he tilted his head up slightly with mouth open with a little tongue showing.

"With pleasure!" Sanosuke smiled at the little redhead. He placed his own mouth over Kenshin's as their tongues danced with each other. They shifted their bodies as their kisses continue to consume them. Kenshin clawed Sanosuke's back as the taller man continues to deepen the kiss. Finally the smaller man needed to breathe; he grabbed Sanosuke's red headband tendrils and yanked it.

"Yow! What's that for?" The taller man decided to take the headband off his head just in case his little redhead koibito decided to do it again.

"Gomen nasai. I needed to breathe. It's the only way I can get your attention. You were so deep in passion and I didn't want to end it but I had to do it." He looked at him worriedly.

"Shhhhh…you don't need to apologize. I would have done it too if I couldn't breathe." Sanosuke nuzzled Kenshin's neck as he planted kisses along there. He felt Kenshin's arching his neck letting him know he wanted some more. The brown-haired man obliged as he continued to kiss his koibito.

"Koibito, my beautiful koibito, I want to continue this, I really do but I think we should head back to the dojo. I'm sure Yahiko and the girls are wondering what has happened to us. Heh. I told them I was going to look for you and I didn't think it would take this long, not that I am complaining." He smiled at him affectionately. He stroked the redhead's back as he kissed him again.

"Hai, you're right, my koi. I don't want to end this too but we have lots of opportunity to do this." He smiled slyly.

Sanosuke helped Kenshin down from the box and taking the string of mistletoes off of his body. They walked hand in hand under the moon's bright light. The air was cold but crisp.

"Kenshin! Sanosuke! Where have you guys been?!'

"You didn't look for us?"

"Iya. We didn't because in case we stumble onto you guys kissing and stuff." Said the young samurai who blushing a bit.

"Yahiko, don't tell me you're embarrassed about all this." Kenshin touched yahiko's hair.

"I-Iya. I'm not embarrassed about you two kissing and I think it's great you two are together now. I try not to think too hard but I'm afraid if I do, I'll get mental pictures of you two getting it on." He blushed even harder. "Gggaaaaaaaahhhhh! I'm getting one right now!"

"Take it easy, Yahiko. Try real hard and think of Tsubame like you've always wanted to do!" Sanosuke slapped on the boy's back. He gave him a wink as well.

"SANOSUKE! I can't believe you said that!" Yahiko went up to Sano's shoulders and started biting him on the head. "Grrrr….grrr….grrrr…"

Kenshin just stood watching those two bickering and teasing each other. He started laughing.

"Kenshin? What's so funny?" Yahiko stopped biting.

"You two. It's good to see that everything's going to be alright."

"Yep. Sayo would be very thrilled about all this. I mean, look at the dojo! It's glowing with all those candles and that tree! It's very beautiful." Sanosuke spread his arms out as he walked throughout the dojo.

"Hai. I couldn't have said it better than Sanosuke." Megumi came out with a tray of hot chocolate with Kaoru following her with a tray of food.

"Is everything all right between you and Ken-san?" The doctor asked as she handed Sanosuke his hot chocolate.

"Hai, is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep. Everything's fine. It couldn't been better." Sanosuke draped an arm over Kenshin's shoulder as the rurouni's blush continues to creep up on his face.

"Shall we make a toast?"

Everyone looked at Yahiko, who was full of surprises today.

"Sure, why not." (Megumi)

"Ditto." (Sanosuke)

"It'll be fun." (Kaoru)

"What will it be then?" (Kenshin)

Yahiko raised his hot chocolate up and said "I say, here's to Sayo and her favorite holiday and I hope it lasts a long time in the Kamiya dojo."

"Hai. Friends forever." Megumi raised hers.

"Hh-mmm. A family to celebrate." Kaoru raised her cup in the air.

"Love to one another." Both men said it at the same time, raising their cups as well. They looked at each other, realizing they had said the same word.

"Sano?" the ever blushing Kenshin.

"Kenshin?" said the newly blushing Sanosuke.

"You two are thinking alike now. Maybe you'll start wearing same type of clothes," Yahiko laughed "or maybe each other's clothes." He starting laughing even harder as he got mental pictures of Sanosuke wearing an almost too small magenta gi and too tight and too short white hakama and Kenshin wearing Sanosuke's too large jacket, wide open at the chest and pants which are too long for him. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" Yahiko rolled around the floor, grabbing his stomach with tears rolling down on tanned cheeks.

Sanosuke slap Yahiko up side the head. "Knock it off, kid."

"It's okay, Sano. It is funny once you think about it." He sighed a little as he got that little mental image of his own. Imaging Sanosuke in a too small gi, open at the chest _yum_ and the hakama, tight around Sanosuke's groin. _yummy_ _Throat's gone dry! Knock it off Himura, you'll go salivating if you do! You can't think such a thing in front of everyone. Do it in front of Sano – alone. _He felt better now. He brushed his fingers against his mouth to see if any drool has appeared he was relieved that there wasn't any. _Good._

Sanosuke was watching Kenshin going a little loopy as he delved deeper in his lusty daydreams. He shook his head. _Now, that he mentioned it. _(heh heh) _it is funny. Kenshin certainly doesn't need my pants all right. The jacket will do him very nicely. Very easy access. Kuso! I'm drooling! Gotta stop! _The taller man quickly wiped his mouth back of his hand, hoping no one saw that. No one did. _Whew!_

"You two look so cute, deep in thought." Megumi laughed in her famous laugh. "Don't hurt yourselves, you might need it. "Ho ho ho ho ho ho!" She tittered.

"Hee hee hee hee!" Kaoru couldn't help laughing along with Megumi. "I'm glad everything's working out good."

The K-gumi clicked their hot chocolate carefully, "Friends, family, love!"

"Hmm…Kenshin?" Kaoru asked in a very quiet voice.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

"Uuummm…can I gave you a hug for the sake for the holiday?" she twirled her ponytail.

Kenshin sat there and thought about it. "Sure, I don't think it would hurt anything."

They both hugged each other.

"Can I too?" Megumi and Yahiko asked at the same time.

"Sure!" said the rurouni and kendo instructor.

The four of them hugged.

"Oi! What about me?" Sanosuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The four of them looked at each other and shrugged. They gave each other knowing smile, nodding. They all pounced on Sanosuke, hugging hard. Kenshin got to hug him closest, seeing that he is after all is Sanosuke's koibito.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh! Guys! Hahahahahaha!" Sanosuke hugged them back.

"Oi! Oi guys! Did you see that?" Yahiko stopped hugging when he thought he saw something in the distance.

"Yeah I saw that, too." Kaoru got up and straighten her clothes.

"Me, too." Megumi gracefully stood up and brushed the invisible lint off her cloak.

"Oi, same here and what do you suppose it is?" Sanosuke offered his hand to Kenshin to help him up off the floor.

"So many of them, de gozaru yo." Kenshin stood next to Sanosuke.

The K-gumi just stood there, gaped at the sight. Yahiko immediately grabbed Kaoru's hand in his right hand while Kaoru grabbed Megumi's hand in her left hand. Kenshin took Yahiko's free hand with his left hand and he placed his right hand into Sanosuke's who lovingly squeezed it. They braced themselves for a moment. Staring at whatever that got their attention.

"1…2…3 – go!" Kenshin and the others took off at fast speed and then came to a skidding stop.

O

O

O

O

O

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko are standing right before your computer screen. They want to say something to you all of you.

O

O

O

O

O

"HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM US!!" They are waving and smiling at the same time.

Owari

Anata -- you

Daijobu – okay

Eeto -- umm

Ii – good

Matsu – wait

Okaerinasai – welcome back/ welcome home

onna-kitsune – fox lady

Tadaima – I'm home/ I'm back

tanuki-chan – little raccoon

Man. That's one long story! I hope you all enjoy this little Christmas fic. So sorry it wasn't posted before or during the holidays. Too many things to do to get everything ready for company.


End file.
